User talk:Jack Daggermenace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jack Daggermenace page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 19:55, November 1, 2010 Re:Question? Somebody on another wiki made my signature. I don't remember who made it. I think User:NickyLinnea made her signature and you can ask her. 00:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Signatures, Userboxes and Screenshots I think you're referring to userboxes. You can find a list of all of them by searching for "userboxes". Just copy the code of the ones you want and paste to your userpage. You can also look at the code on another editors userpage for help. Signatures are also code and pretty involved. I can try to make you one if you tell me a few font choices and the color(s) you want. Also, I noticed that you added some pictures. Try to keep any distracting or identyfying information out of the picture; things like chat, noto, crew hud, compass, etc. You can use F12 to remove everything. but sometimes that also removes information that you want to have in the pic. In cases like that try to crop the picture so it only shows what you want. I recently took some pictures of King's Arm to upload. It's possible to remove your pirate from the screenshot if you stand close to a wall, building, or other object. The better the quality of the picture the more likely it won't be replaced with another. If you have any more questions just let me know. NickyTalk 01:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Glitches Please add any glitches you have to the glitches page, please do not create a new article concerning the specific glitch(es). Dog Firestack 20:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dog Firestack Signatures JackWasHereTalk Click on your user profile picture then click on "change". Once you're on your user profile check the box "custom signature". Copy this signature code: JackWasHereTalk and paste it in the signature box on your profile page. After you paste it scroll down to the bottom of the page and click on "save". NickyTalk Stop making articles for tips and tricks You can add them to the glitches OR add these tips to a section of a main article. BUT they DO NOT warrant their own articles. Please discontinue this practice. Eliza T. Creststeel 21:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: How? http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Moving_pages Please use that link if you want to learn about it, if you want to learn all about the Wiki pless put in Help at the search bar. The above like that Nicky gave you should help you move pages. Basically all you need to do is copy your info on glitches to the glitches page. The page you made about glitching to El Patron's ship is already on the glitches page.(That's why the delete tag was put on the new page you created.) I copied and pasted it yesterday. 23:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you get how to do it now? 23:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I copied and pasted your glitch. That's why the page was deleted before. We like to keep all the glitches on one page so everybody can find them faster. 23:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I am on Tormenta thrall room vachira right now. We can meet at Tormenta or any of the main islands. 23:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Clothing Items We've had discussions about whether or not to make pages for clothing items. The problem that we've had is the sheer number of items that will have to be listed. We may need separate pages for certain items and they will definitely need to be smaller pictures and on a table so that they don't take up so much space. We've been encouraging editors that have mentioned wanting a clothing page to hold off until something is decided about it. It would help if you want to add the clothing cards to your userpage or in your sandbox then when something more concrete is decided they will be there to add. NickyTalk 00:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Potion Trick I recovered your material and posted in the Discussion section of Potions. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Tips and Tricks Hey Jack, Using a category page for tips and tricks is not allowable. If you want to post hints and such, Create a page in which the page name clearly shows that it's a guide, and add it to the Guide category, and no other categories. Each guide must only be on one topic. Fair winds, - Talk 20:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Answers To add a category to a page: While editing a page, at the bottom there is a bar like this - Click on where it says add category then type in the name of the category and press enter. Click save, and there you go, one category. As far as naking you a Signature, tell me how you want it and I will make you one. Remember to sign your post by typing ~~~~ 03:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why? It is not supposed to be a category, but a regular page under the guide category. I could have thought that I saw a Category: (Insert Title Here) on it. Apologies of there wasn't a Category: part of it. I had seen it as a Category though. Dog Firestack 22:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Dog Firestack I undoed my edit, my apologies for almost getting it deleted. I think the Wiki skin is playing tricks on my eyes. Hope we can still have good relationships after this mishap. Sorry! Hey Jack, I need your help. Ok, in your talk page you said that if we needed help leveling up just tell you. well I am a level 49 pirate and I need help leveling my weapons such as cannon, sailing, voodoo staff, grenade, and voodoo doll. I am asking because I always see pirates lower than me, with more weapons mastered. If you can help please leave a message on my talk page. Thank you in advance, even if you don't help me. Bator.hos 16:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Undoing your edits Jack - While many of your edits are quite useful, others seem to merely restate the obvious. Your comments on my page referenced one of your recent edits that I had undone. The skill level required for the weapon was already stated on the weapon's card, and again a second time in the body of the text. In my humble opinion, restating yet again what was already on the page, and in two different locations, was rather superfluous. It seemed quite unnecessary to have it included, so I deleted it. Sorry about that, but deleting it still makes sense to me. GerardP 00:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Meet me please. Unfortunately, I will not be able to make it there by eastern time, because we are going to a pioneer museum. I will be able to make it there by 5 PM Pacific time though, sorry if this causes any problems, on Friday the 26th, at the bonfire or where it should be, at 5 P.M. Pacific time. sorry for any inconvenience. PS: How do you make your name tag in the signature so cool, like in red and stuff? Bator.hos 19:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL No... My Talk Page was geting full so I deleted everything, I am not mad. I know you didn't know, I am just saying its best to be 100% sure before making pages. On some Wikis you would get banned because they would think you were spamming, 22:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Adding Pictures Add the pictures like you do normally, then click the Source button (Under Controls to the right ->) It should have something like this as an example: Change it to or 22:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I help? Hey Jack! Me again! So I see that your Jack's Guide to Leveling is coming along great! If you do not mind, and I hope you don't. I would be delighted to help you in the making of it by adding some tips, and tricks I know. Please respond as soon as possible!Bator.hos 23:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Adoria Family There is no need to add a parenthases containing that if it is already stated in the sentence. Saying, This is a VERY hard quest, so get a higher level pirate to help you will already signal that if you are a high level pirate then you will not need as much help as a lower level pirate will need vs a higher level pirate. Dog Firestack 14:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Aye, I believe you are right. Stating a whole different fact concerning those two facts is actually very useful. Thanks for opening my eyes, Dog Firestack 14:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Re: Flintlock Bayonet I was looking around in the revision history trying to look for the screenshot and I must have undoed the Crude to Common in the text. I fixed it now. Dog Firestack 14:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Re: Question I think that if you want to add a Crew Days category it would be wise to ask Nicky or Obsidion or an admin because you have to ask permission before making a category. If you aren't sure, and I'm not sure either but I would think it would fall under the Events Category jsut ask Nicky, Obsidion or another admin/mod. Yea man i love this site! Admin and Crew Days There is a nomination and vote to give members specific powers etc. It has to do with involvement over time. As for Crew Days, it is technically an event. Though i thought we had an article for it already. If you add one, use the Event category. Eliza T. Creststeel 20:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Undoing Edits Jack, I apologise if I have caused any misunderstandings for undoing your edits, however as GerardP stated, some of your edits are restating the obvious. Such as the Master Fencer Saber page, on the page, it is stated twice that it requires level 28 to wield, so I find the sentence "this weapon requires a very high level to use" superfluous. Although some may not know the maximum level for weapons, I would argue that everytime you complete the quest for a new weapon type, it shows the maximum level for weapons. Also, new players would realize that their weapons level is a lot lower than that weapon, and know that this is a quite powerful weapon that requires a lot of skill to use. Ruisen2000 04:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Custom Photo Jack, It took a little doing. I took a screenshot and using MSPaint, I painted the background a solid color - including zooming in and getting the pixels until it was Eliza only. I found a scroll pic and a background pic online. MSPaint has a nifty little feature. Under the Image Menu is Draw Opaque. Uncheck it, then I set the 2nd brush color to the color i painted with - so when I copy and pasted into the background - ONLY ELIZA appeared. Then, I took the scroll and did the same thing. So, it's actually three pics. See the light blue? When I copy and pasted it in, I set the background color to blue and turned off the Draw Opaque. The BLUE disappears. Hope this helps. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) N/A Can only be found in Loot. Please only use capitilization when needed. Preferably this would be the correct way. N/A Can only be found in Loot No need to capitalize words that are not going to be capitalized. Dog Firestack 15:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Current Event We never just take a screenshot of the page and put it on there, it doesn't look right, we have always typed it out ourselves. So if you do it, type it out, ok. 21:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Current Event Look Jack ever since day 1 Eliza has made it by typing it all out. NOT taking a screenshot (picture) of the event page and posting it on here. We don't need to change it now. So, please stop changing it. 21:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Current Event Ok but don't delete mine off of there, it will save time and let them see which of the 2 they like better. If I recall you are not an Admin either, if you want to make a change ask them first before you make it. That way you won't get in to trouble if they don't like it. Thank you. 21:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Meet half way... Both are now up, it is up for an Admin to decide. 21:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Jack's Ideal? What was that about? thank you for the improvement image, but having duplicate event items wasn't necessary. Just keep in mind - BIG GRAPHICS - will sloooooow the editor down. Eliza T. Creststeel 21:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to use a url address to make a link. You can add the name of the page and just put it in brackets like this Loot. It will still look like this: Loot. NickyTalk 00:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Current Events Alright, I'm not arguing about your way, but is there a TRUE need to replace content with content if it is: *The exact same thing only in a different format. *The text is replacing the image instead. I'm not arguing about your way not being right or wrong, I am just saying that you really don't need to replace the text with an image, even though the image has the EXACT same thing as the text. Dog Firestack 12:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack When you add upload pictures, please give them a name that fits the picture, not a screenshot number. Thanks. NickyTalk 17:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Administrator My own criteria is that I will vote for someone for admin if I see them standing out more than other editors...in a good way of course. If they are going above and beyond other editors in making good choices and improving pages. It's important that their work can be trusted without having to check it. I don't consider edit count much, and I don't have "time editing" as a criteria. If the editor is consistantly good with improving the wiki, above the average editor, and they shows progressive knowledge of the wiki, then that's a strong candidate for admin. NickyTalk 16:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Adding Pictures Hey man when you add pictures it is best if you click the Source button first. Then is should look like this: If you add these: It will make the image look cooler, and improve the wiki; ok. 04:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Still play much? Do you still get on? I was wondering in your Leveling Guide what the Attune strategy for the Gold Room was exactly. You say you mention it earlier, but I've looked through the guide a few times and cant find anything. Appreciate it. Ingame: Mercurious D'Marque meeting up.. I'm off work Wednesday So lets plan a meet.. I could meet anytime Wednesday.. the early evening is best.. Say around 6pm to 9pm... C.S.T. Just hit me up with a time and place.. And I'll be there.. Looking forward to meeting you both.. I'll copy this on Erics page TTYL, Talk 05:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) meeting up Sorry about yesterday.. I had some issues come up.. I am playing now and this is where I will be the next few hours if you want to meet up. Server - Barano - Tormenta from 4:30p.m. C.S.T. to 5:30p.m. Server - Barila - Tormenta from 5:30p.m. C.S.T. to 6:30p.m. Server - Barten - Tormenta 6:30 to 7:30 Dinner - 7:30 8:30 Server - Battama - Tormenta 9:00p.m. to 10:00p.m. Hope to see you on game tonight and again sorry about Wednesday!! See you soon -- Talk 22:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Players Wikia Help! Matthew O'malley is destroying it, he put me on a ban til 2015, and his reason was "haha". This is John Breasly. Get online so we can talk. Listen Heres my E-mail. : captaingoldvane@hotmail.com Anyway, we can either try to get our Wiki back, or make a new one. 00:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC)